


Boys

by RationalCashew



Category: The X-Files
Genre: DadMulder, F/M, Fluff, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 16:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RationalCashew/pseuds/RationalCashew
Summary: Scully’s boys go to the store. Mulder comes back with a lot more than was on his list.NOTE: This story pretends that Scully and Mulder got a happy ending.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 18
Kudos: 81





	Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Someone (I forget who) Tweeted a YouTube video of dads taking small children to stores. It inspired this. Also, I can totally see Mulder being this dad. 🤣

Mulder slowed the vehicle to a stop outside of the apartment building, killed the engine, and turned around to face his toddler. William sat in his car seat, sippy cup to his face, and his wide, blue eyes holding contact with his father’s hazel ones.

“Okay, buddy,” Mulder said. “Remember, you distract Mommy and I’ll sneak everything in. Got it?”

William pulled his sippy cup from his mouth, shaking it violently as he squealed.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’,” Mulder declared. “Come on, Little Man. Let’s get you inside.”

He moved to get his child out of the car seat, only getting whacked in the head with the sippy cup a couple of times in the process, and carried him up to the apartment with a few of the bags in hand.

* * *

Scully entered the living room in time to see Mulder and William enter the apartment. Mulder held the door open as the baby toddled inside. He removed this sippy cup from his mouth with a smack.

“Ma ma ma ma ma,” he jabbered excitedly.

She squatted down with a smile, arms outstretched; beckoning him. “Hi, Baby.”

William crashed into her, nearly knocking her the floor. Scully couldn’t help but to laugh as she picked up her son and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Did you have fun shopping with Daddy?” She asked, adjusting William on her hip.

“We had an awesome time, didn’t we, Little Man?” Mulder asked, returning from the kitchen and pressing a kiss to her cheek before heading back toward the door.

“Where are you going?”

“Still have another trip,” he replied over his shoulder and shut the door behind him.

Scully headed for the kitchen, telling her son, “If your daddy did what I think he did, he’s in big trouble.”

“Da da da da da da,” William babbled.

Scully sighed when she saw several bags sitting on the dining table.

“Oh, yeah. Daddy’s in big trouble.”

Not long later, Mulder returned to the apartment with several more shopping bags in each hand.

“Jesus, Mulder!” Scully admonished. “I sent you out for _three_ things!”

“William got fussy so I took him to the toy aisle to find that light up frog thing he likes—the one that plays music. It was the only way to calm him down.”

“And, then…”

“I bought half the toy department,” he replied quickly and quietly.

“You _have_ to take this stuff back.”

“Oh, come on, Scully. He’s our miracle baby. Let him have this.” She arched an irritated eyebrow at him. “Miracle baby.”

“Mulder, you have to take these back.”

“Scully,” he said before pointing to William, who sat on the floor with the same musical frog that was in one of the shopping bags. “Miracle baby.”

“I heard you the first time. Take them back.”

“Scully—.”

“You can’t buy everything in the store for him _every time_ you take him with you,” she interrupted, crossing her arms for emphasis, but the amused expression she tried to hide betrayed her.

“But, he—.”

“Don’t you dare say ‘miracle baby’ again. I heard you the first time. William _is_ a miracle baby and I love him beyond words but, Mulder…” she said, pausing just long enough to reach into one of the bags and pull out a toy. “He has four of these. _Four_.”

“He wanted it,” he replied helplessly.

“Take it back,” she retorted. Mulder opened his mouth to protest again, but she beat him to it with a firm, “Take. It. Back.”

Mulder sighed and nodded his head before looking down at their son. William stared back with eyes as piercing as his mother’s but as curious as his father’s. He looked back at her helplessly.

“Don’t give me the eyes,” Scully protested. “Your son is already masterful at that. I don’t need him learning new tactics to get what he wants.”

Mulder knelt down in front of William. “When you think back on this and get upset, just remember that it’s Mommy’s fault.”

“Oh, for God’s sake,” she retorted with an eye roll and bent down to pick up William. “C’mere, baby.” When she was upright with William on her hip, she shot one final look to Mulder and commanded, “Now, Mulder,” as though he was William’s age, too.

“At least, let him keep the—.” The look she shot him must’ve had the desired effect because he sighed, “Fine.”

“Thank you,” Scully replied, rewarding him with kiss. William’s chubby hands grasped her face when she pulled away from his father. She laughed and kissed him, too, before blowing a raspberry into his neck and making him squeal and giggle. “Your daddy is a goofball, huh?” she asked, carrying her baby toward the nursery.

“But, he’s Mommy’s goofball!” Mulder called after her, making her chuckle.

“He better not forget that, either,” she added quietly, causing William to giggle again.

* * *

After the dinner dishes were loaded into the dishwasher and William was bathed and in bed, Mulder snuck into the nursery to “check on him” before joining Scully in their room.

William was wide awake, watching the mobile spin above him, sucking happily on his bottle.

He really was a good baby.

When he noticed that Mulder was standing over him, he smiled and took the bottle from his mouth.

“Da da da da da,” he greeted.

“Shh,” Mulder implored him, pressing his finger to his lips. William didn’t get the hint, jabbering away in a language that only babies could understand. He glanced around to make sure Scully hadn’t joined them before holding up a stuffed puppy. William squealed in delight and dropped his bottle beside him.

“Gotta be quiet, buddy,” Mulder whispered as William reached for the plush toy. Mulder handed it to the baby and, immediately, one of the floppy ears went into William’s mouth. “Daddy’s got your back,” he whispered in solidarity, placing his hand on the baby’s pudgy tummy. Mulder leaned over railing, kissed his son’s head, and said, “Night, buddy,” before pulling the guard back up on the crib.

With that, he headed to he and Scully’s room. She was sitting against some pillows, reading, when he got there. His entering the room must’ve gotten her attention because she lowered the book and smirked at him.

“What?” He asked, heading for the bed.

“Which one did you keep?” She asked.

“Now, why would you assume—?” He was cut off by Scully lifting the baby monitor from her nightstand.

_Busted_.

“The puppy,” he confessed, climbing in beside her as she set replaced the baby monitor.

“You’re such a sucker,” she laughed, lifting her book again.

“Maybe,” he replied with a grin. “But, he’s our—.”

“Miracle baby,” they said simultaneously. Scully smirked and Mulder shot her a mock scowl before grinning.

With a shrug, he added “He _should be_ spoiled.”

“No, Mulder, he shouldn’t,” she replied. He must’ve made a face because she said, “He can keep the puppy.”

Mulder grinned. “Good because he already put it in his mouth.”

“Please tell me you didn’t leave it in the crib with him.”

He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

Mulder heard her chuckle as he left the room to take the stuffed puppy from their son.

When he got back to the nursery, William was already dozing. The stuffed puppy lay beside him and the bottle was lying limp in his hand.

Mulder watched his son sleep for a moment. His small mouth was open just a little bit and he was breathing through it.

Just like his mother.

Mulder watched for a moment before moving the puppy to the corner of the crib, not having the heart to take it from the boy entirely. Hopefully, he’d play with it in the morning and let his parents sleep in a little.

Then, again, although his form was his mother’s, William slept like his father: lightly and not for very long.

“Mulder?” Scully asked and Mulder whipped around with a finger pressed to his lips.

“He’s almost asleep.”

Scully walked over and peered into the crib. Mulder watched as a loving, motherly smile crept onto her face. He couldn’t help but to wrap his arms around her as they watched their miracle baby drift deeper into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering turning little snippets like this into a series. Give me a scenario and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
